Werehog Tales
by Starkage the dragon
Summary: Sonic goes on a nightly run on a full moon and gets bitten by a beast. His friends are beginning to worry about his nightly disappearances and Eggman talks about controlling a werehog. Will Sonic's friends find out his secret and help or will Eggman finally have control over his nemesis
1. An Attack at Midnight

Ch 1: An Attack at Midnight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to SEGA.**

_An Attack at Midnight_

**Sonic P.O.V.**

"Tails, I'll be back. I'm going on a run." I said to the two-tailed fox who was working on the Tornado.

"Alright, Sonic, just be careful." he said. He continues to work on the plane.

"I will." I said. Oh how was I wrong? Right now, I'm face down in the earth with a snarling beast on top of me, its drool dripping on my neck. I was just taking a run through the woods. I was too stupid to hear something following me. I was too slow to avoid this situation. Now I felt the beast lower its mouth to my neck. I screamed as it bit into my neck. I felt the wait suddenly lift, but my body was too numb with pain to check. My eyes slowly close as darkness surrounds me. It was two hours later when I finally awoke. I searched the area for the beast; I would if I could move. Pain suddenly coursed through me. My fur became longer and darker, white spots at the end of each quill. My muzzle grew longer and pointy and so did my ears and teeth. I heard my gloves rip as my hand became furrier and larger and my nails also became longer and sharper. My shoes became spiky cleats and the usual golden buckle disappears and in its place is a band with three spikes jutting out. After the pain left my body, I howled. I don't know why I howled, but it felt like I had to. I was able to stand up after the howl. I started to run back to Tails workshop. I noticed that I was running slower than usual. I stopped and looked in a puddle, shocked covered my face as I saw myself. I was a huge beast. I couldn't let anyone see me. I curled up and fell asleep, hoping that I would be in my normal form.


	2. A Howl Heard Across the City

Ch 2: A Howl Heard Across the city

_A Howl Heard Across the City_

As the sun rose into the sky, Sonic started to scream in pain as his transformation took place. When the pain left, he looked into the puddle to see his normal self. _I don't know what just happen, but I can't let anyone see me at night. _He thought, as he ran back to Tails's workshop. As he ran through the woods, he noticed somebody calling his name. He turned to where the sound was coming from and sees Tails shouting out his name.

"Sonic where are…oh there you are. You scared me when you never came back to the house." the two-tailed fox said as he saw Sonic.

"Seem like a fell asleep or something, no need to worry." he said, trying to cover the bite mark, but the Tails already noticed it. He removed Sonic's hand to get a better look at it. The gash was large and had blood oozing out of it.

"What happen?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

"I got attacked by some creature, but I'm ok."

"Well, you're going to need to get some stitches on that wound. I got some back at the workshop." They walked through the woods and came to the house. As Tails opened the door, he asked Sonic, "Did you hear the howl last night. Everyone is talking about it."

"No, I didn't hear it." he said, worried that somebody might find out it was him.

"Well, GUN is saying that they'll search for the beast. They say it could be dangerous to the people."

"Maybe it isn't as dangerous as everyone says."

'Maybe, but we can't take chances. It could probably be one of Eggman's robots."

"Yeah," Sonic said dully, "it could be."

**Eggman's Base**

"So there is a beast out there. I could use it for my own plans and soon conquer this world." Eggman said, watching the news.

"But sir, what will happen if it tries to attack us." Decoe said.

"I've got something that will make sure that it obeys me." the scientist said, twirling his orange mustache. "Sonic and his friends won't be able to stop me this time. Mwahahahaha."

"That what he says all the time." a gray robot that was smaller and rounder then Decoe whispered.

"What did you say Bocoe." Eggman glared at the robot.

"I said that this is your best plan yet."

"Good. Now, you two prepare the ship for takeoff, we're going to the Fegron Forest."


	3. Meeting the Werehog

Ch 3: Meeting the Werehog

_Meeting the Werehog_

In the city of Station Square, people rushed from place to place in cars or by walking. On top of one of the large buildings, Sonic stood watching the city. Tails hovered next to him. "Sonic, what have you been doing for the last few nights." he asked, worried about his friend sudden disappearance at night every since the night he was attacked.

"Like I said the other times you asked. I was just on a run and have probably fallen asleep in a tree." Sonic replied. He crossed his arms and hoped that Tails wouldn't ask too many question.

"It's just weird that you had these 'runs'," the two-tailed fox air quoted runs, "after everyone heard the howl from Fegron Forest."

"Hey," the blue hedgehog shrugged, "it's probably a coincidence."

"It doesn't feel like one. Are you sure that you're not hiding something." Tails stared at Sonic. The blue blur started to sweat, but it couldn't be seen the fox.

"I'm not hiding anything." Sonic sped down the building with Tails flying nearby, trying to catch up.

"Sonic, I finally found you." said a pink hedgehog, hugging the blue hedgehog when he stops near a chilidog stand.

"Amy… could… you…please…let go… of me." Sonic said as he gasped for air. Amy let go of him.

"Did you hear about the howl three nights ago? I wonder if this is another one of Eggman's scheme." Amy said.

"It's probably not." Sonic replied, worried.

"I told Tails I see him at his workshop at 7:00. See you there." With that said, she left.

"Great, just what I need." Sonic sarcastically mumbled. He grabbed his ordered chilidogs and rushed off.

**7:00 Tails's Workshop**

Sonic was staring out the window watching the sun setting. Amy had just arrived and offered to help Tails on one of his inventions. "I'll be back, ok." Sonic then rushes out of the house, not waiting for their response.

"What gotten into Sonic?" Amy asked, confused at Sonic's action.

"I'm starting to worry about him. This is the fourth time since we heard the howl."

"He's hiding something if he's been out during that time."

"Yeah, let's go." They abandoned the invention and chased after the hedgehog. Hours passed and the duo never saw the blue blur. "I wonder where he went." They heard rustle from the bushes from behind to find a pair of green eyes glaring at them. It soon disappears as quickly as it had appeared.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"I think that was the creature that GUN talked about. Come on, let's follow it." They rushed off at the beast direction. They soon came across Eggman and his robots. "So it was you that created the beast."

"No, but I plan to use it as a weapon against you and your friends. Egg droids, attack." Eggman ordered, the robots soon began to shoot at the hedgehog and fox. They all froze as they heard a howl nearby, than a beast rushed out, slashing the nearby robots. "Ah, it finally came out of hiding."

"What do you want Egghead." It said, growling.

"Only one person calls me that." The scientist said. He, Tails, and Amy were shocked at the creature was able to talk.

"Sonic!" Tails and Amy yelled.


	4. Captured

Ch 4: Captured

_Captured_

"So, you're the beast that everyone heard howling." Eggman said staring at the werehog. Sonic shrugged. "It doesn't matter, Egg droids, capture Sonic." The Egg droids started shooting at he werehog, but he dogged it by stretching his arms to a nearby branch. "What!" the scientist shouted shocked at Sonic's ability.

"That and increased strength makes up for my speed." Sonic said. He then jumped out of the tree and punched one of the Egg droids. He then turned to Amy and Tails. "You two can help anytime now."

"Sure." Amy said as she pulled out a Piko-Piko hammer. She swings her hammer and sent two droids flying toward Sonic. The werehog then slashes them apart. Tails flew behind one of the Egg droids and disables it. Sonic punches the last droid, causing it to have a huge gaping hole in it.

"Seems like it's time for plan B." Eggman said, twirling his mustache.

"Plan B?" Sonic, Amy, and Tails said, looking confused. Suddenly an electric net was dropped on Sonic, knocking him unconscious.

"Sonic." the pink hedgehog and the two-tailed fox yelled. Eggman grabbed the captured werehog with a mechanical arm.

"So long." he said. The round scientist then begins to fly toward his ship.

"We got to rescue Sonic. Come on, I'll get the Tornado ready." Tails said. The two rushed back to his workshop.

**Eggman's Ship**

Sonic begin to regain conscious. "Where am I?" He tried to move, but noticed that he was tied down to a table.

"It talked Doctor." Decoe said. He along with Bocoe and Eggman were on the other side of the room, next to the scientist was a small table with a bloody scalpel on it.

"What did you do to me?" Sonic asked, snarling at them

"I don't like your attitude, Sonic." Eggman replied. The gold and gray robot stared at the werehog.

"That's Sonic!" they yelled, shocked.

"Yes you two idiots. Anyway, it's rude to be growling at your master." He then pulled out a small remote. "This will change that." He then pressed the button and Sonic started to scream in pain before passing out.


	5. Eggman's New pet

Ch 5: Eggman's New Pet

_Eggman's New Pet_

"We're almost there Amy." Tails said as the Egg Carrier 3 came into sight.

"Alright," she said, holding her hammer up, "time to save my Sonic." Guns and lasers started shooting at the Tornado. Tails maneuvered the plane so it dodged them.

"We're coming for a landing." the two-tailed pilot said as he pulled out the landing gear. The plane then begins to screech until it came to a stop. The duo jumped out of the plane and ran over to the door, which Amy smashed, allowing them to enter the ship.

**Control Room**

"So those two are here." Eggman said, watching the two through a monitor.

"What should we do Eggman?" Decoe asked.

"Why, let them see their friend." He said. He then pets the werehog sitting beside him like a dog.

**Hallways**

"This is weird; Eggman didn't send one robot to stop us." Tails said, curious. Suddenly, a door at the end of the hallway opens. The two rushed to it and peered inside. They saw Eggman sitting at a computer with Decoe and Bocoe beside him, but they didn't see Sonic.

"Ah, you finally came, please stay a while." He said as he turned to face them. The door suddenly closed behind them.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked, lifting her hammer.

"Why he's here." Eggman clapped his hands and Sonic walked up to beside Eggman on all four, growling at Tails and Amy.

"What did you do to him?" Tails asked, scared for their friend.

"He's under my control, like a pet" The scientist said as he pets the werehog. "Sonic, show our guest how we deal with intruders."

"Yes, Master." Sonic said. He then begins to walk up to his friends, snarling along the way.


	6. Thrown off te Ship, Land on an Island

Ch 6: Thrown off the Ship, Land on an Island

_Thrown off the Ship, Land on an Island_

"Sonic, stop this. We're your friends." Tails said, as he backed away from the werehog. Amy raised her hammer ready to hit him if he attacked. Sonic stopped moving and stood on his hind legs, but he was in a crouching position and still growling at them.

"Attack them." Eggman ordered. Sonic lunged at the two. Amy swung her hammer and sent the werehog flying toward Eggman. "Get off me you big oaf and get them." he said as he tried to push Sonic off of him.

"Sorry Master." Sonic replied as he got off of Eggman. He turned toward Amy and growled. Sonic stretched his arms and snatched the hammer out of her hands and broke it with two fingers. The werehog got on all four and walked toward them. Amy and Tails soon backed up to the wall with Sonic still closing the gap between them. He suddenly stopped and sat down like a dog.

"What happen?" Tails and Amy asked, surprised at Sonic's reaction. Eggman walked up beside Sonic and pets his head; in one of his hands was a small remote.

"He led you to a perfect spot to drop intruders off. See you later." He pushed the button on the remote and the wall suddenly opened up. Tails and Amy were sucked out, but Eggman and Sonic weren't due to the werehog getting a grip on the floor with his claws.

"I got you Amy." the two-tailed fox said as he grabbed the pink hedgehog hands. They soon headed toward the Floating Island. Tails's tails begin to slow as they got closer until they were too tired to spin. They soon plummeted to the ground.

"Ow." Amy said as she rubbed her head. She looked around, but didn't see Tails. "Tails, where are you." she shouted.

"I'm right here." Amy looked up and laughed. Tails was stuck hanging upside down in some vines. "Yeah, yeah, very funny," he said crossing his arms, "now could you get me down." Suddenly, the vines snapped and sent the fox toward the ground head-first. "Ouch, never mind." He rubbed his head.

"Here" she said as she extended a hand to him.

"What are you two doing here." a voice said. A red echidna appeared, curious why they would be on his island.

"It's a long story, Knuckles." Tails said. He and Amy begin to recap what happen.


	7. A Fight for the Emerald

Ch 7: A Fight for the Emerald

_A Fight for the Emerald_

"So that's why you're here." Knuckles said after Tails and Amy explained the reason why they're on Angel Island.

"Yes." they said.

"And the beast that everyone was talking about was Sonic."

"Yes and no." Tails said.

"What do you mean?" the red echidna asked, confused.

"Yes the beast they were talking about was Sonic, but no, there was another beast so they could have been talking about that one." Tails replied.

"Ok, let just hope Eggman don't decide to take the Master Emerald." Knuckles said. They heard a siren and looked up. The Egg Carrier 3 was hovering over the island.

"Spoke too soon knucklehead." Amy said as she pulled out a hammer. They rushed through the forest until they came across the shrine. They soon saw Eggman approaching the steps with Sonic padding next to him on all four.

"They are not about to get the Master Emerald while I'm here." Knuckles said as he, Tails, and Amy rushed out of the forest. Sonic ears perked and he turned around growling at the approaching people.

"Sonic, deal we these pest while I get the emerald." Eggman said as he climbed the stairs to the Master Emerald. Sonic nodded and charged at the three. Knuckles twirled his fist until the werehog came close. He then swung it at Sonic, but the werehog dogged it by stretching one of his arms toward a tree and pulling himself in.

"What?" Knuckles asked as his fist punch the air, but before he turn around, the werehog punched him in the back, sending the red echidna flying toward one of the pillars.

"Knuckles!" Amy and Tails shouted as they rushed over to injure Knuckles. Sonic had a triumph smirk on his face and howled before jumping out of the tree.


	8. A Drop to the Sea

Ch 8: A Drop to the Sea

_A Drop to the Sea_

As Tails and Amy checked on the injured echidna, they weren't paying attention to Sonic who was padding up to them, a grin on his face. "Knuckles, are you alright?" Tails said as the echidna opened his eyes slowly.

"Yeah…but you should…keep an eye on…Sonic." he said, warning them of the approaching werehog. Amy and Tails turned around to see Sonic in a crouching position, ready to pounce on them, but at the same time the sun was beginning to rise. Sonic suddenly stood up, howling in pain as he clutched his head as the sun was visible to everyone. Sonic's fur turned to the usual blue color as it shrunk. Sonic soon fell to his hands and knees as his teeth, nails, and muzzle shrank and his spiky cleats transformed back to the red and white shoes. After the transformation, the hedgehog was panting as his friends were worried for him, hoping that whatever Eggman did to him had worn off. The island suddenly begins to shake. Knuckles, Amy, and Tails looked at the shrine to find Eggman in his hover vehicle holding the Master Emerald with a mechanical arm.

"You're too late, I already got the emerald." Eggman said triumphantly. He then turned his attention to the blue hedgehog. "Sonic, let's go." Sonic slowly got up and ran toward Eggman. Amy stood in front of the stairs along with Tails and Knuckles, blocking Sonic's path.

"Sonic, stop this. I don't want to do this" Amy pleaded as she held her hammer up. Sonic response was his speed increasing. When he was close he jumped over them while Knuckles and Amy swung at the place he was a few seconds ago. They turned around to see him on the hover car.

"See you later." Eggman said as he and Sonic flew up to the Egg Carrier 3 with the emerald, leaving the three on the shaking island.

"Angel Island isn't going to last any longer in the air without the Master Emerald." Knuckles said as he tried not to fall. "Tails, do you have the Tornado with you?"

"No, we left it on Eggman's ship." Tails said as he grabbed a tree to keep his balance. The island suddenly stopped shaking.

"Well, that was unexpecTEDDD." Amy said as Angel Island plummeted down to the sea. Amy, Tails, and Knuckles were clutching for dear life as the island dropped. A huge splash could be seen over the trees as the island landed in the ocean.

"Eggman is going to pay for this." Knuckles said, angry at the round scientist taking the emerald.

"Hey, calm down. This isn't the first time he stole it from you." Amy said, remembering the red echidna failed attempts at protecting the emerald from the evil scientists. Knuckles only got angrier at the remark.

"Fighting won't help solve anything." Tails said, trying to avoid a fight. "Let's try to find a way to get Sonic back first." Knuckles and Amy nodded and headed toward the edge of the island. They could soon see the nearby shore of the Mystic Forest. Amy grabbed Tails hands as he spun his two tails like a helicopter and flew over to the shore while Knuckles glided over. Once they landed on the sandy ground, Amy asked, "How are we going to get Sonic back?"

"We're going to need some help. How about we go see two G.U.N. agents we know." Tails said. the pink hedgehog and the red echidna nodded as they headed to G.U.N.'s HQ.


	9. Discussion and Investigation

Ch 9: Discussion and Investigation

_Discussion and Investigation_

As the group entered G.U.N.'s headquarter, they were greeted by the Commander. "What do you want?" he asked glaring at Knuckles, Tails, and Amy.

"We want to talk to Shadow and Rouge please." Tails said. The Commander walked over to the receptionist desk and requested for Shadow and Rouge. Seconds later, they saw a black hedgehog skating to them followed by a flying white bat. When they appeared, the Commander left for his office.

"Hi, Knuckie." Rouge said waving at the red echidna as she and Shadow stopped in front of the group.

"What do you want?" Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"Let's speak this in private." Tails said. They soon headed out of the base and walked to an area where soldiers weren't in.

"What so important that we have to be in private?" Rouge asked. Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Eggman had captured Sonic and put some type of mind control on him." Amy said.

"So you want us to help you rescue Faker," Shadow said, "but we also have orders to try and track down the beast."

"Yeah, about that," Tails said, rubbing the back of his head, "Sonic is probably the creature you're looking for."

"What!" Shadow and Rouge shouted. Luckily for them that they were too far away for the soldiers to hear them.

"Yeah." Tails said. He then explained everything that happen from Sonic getting attack to Eggman stealing the Master Emerald.

"Dang, and I was about to go over there in get it." Rouge said.

"Well maybe it's a good thing he did." Knuckles said. Rouge glared at him.

"We'll help then. Before you came, we were able to track Eggman's position." Shadow said.

"Where is he then?" Tails, Amy, and Knuckles said simultaneously.

"He's heading toward Mystic Ruins." Rouge said.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go." Amy said. The group then rushed toward Mystic Ruins.

**Mystic Ruins**

After rushing through the city of Station Square, the group finally reached Mystic Ruins. Far in the distance they saw the Egg Carrier 3. As they rushed over to the landed ship, Tails flew up to where he left the Tornado, which was surprisingly still there. After checking to make sure it was ok, tails flew down to the waiting group. After giving a nod for them to continue, they searched for any sign of which directions that Eggman went in.

"Hey, over here." Rouge said. Everyone rushed over to find a set of footprints heading toward Wind Valley (from Sonic Adventure). They recognized that it was Sonic's footprint.

"Seems like Faker is doing something, but what." Shadow said.

"Since he's under Eggman's control, it can't be good." Tails replied.

"Let's go then." Amy said. They soon ran toward Wind Valley.


	10. Fight at Wind Valley

Ch 10: Fight at Wind Valley

_Fight at Wind Valley_

As the group rushed through wind valley, they caught sight of the blue blur and Eggman in his airship. "Yes, one down six to go." Eggman said as he held a green chaos emerald in his hand.

"What, how did he find one so fast?" Amy said.

"Since he got Sonic working for him, it's not surprising that he found one at all." Tails said. Sonic ears perked and turned to where the group was, but before he could see them, they hid behind a boulder.

"Hhm," Eggman said as he faced the blue hedgehog, "what is it Sonic?"

"I thought I heard something."

"It's probably just the wind. Let's go, there should be another chaos emerald nearby." Sonic nodded. He begins to walk next to Eggman as they went through the valley, searching for the emerald.

"How are we going to stop them and get Sonic back?" Rouge asked as everyone stepped out from behind the boulder.

"Let's first deal with the chaos emeralds. I'll distract Faker while you the rest of you get emerald from Eggman's grasp." Shadow said, issuing the plan. Everyone nodded and rushed toward the two. Sonic turned around just in time to see Shadow charging at him.

"We got some company, Master." Sonic said as he got in a battle stance.

"Distract them while I get the other emerald. Don't let them get to me." Eggman said as he continued to search. Shadow threw a chaos spear at Sonic, but was dogged. As the two hedgehogs were engage in battle, Tails and everyone else followed the round scientist quietly. "Ah ha, found you." He said as he picked up a blue chaos emerald. Suddenly he was wobbling in his seat as something crashed into his airship, causing him to drop the emerald. As he turned to see what it was, Rouge flew down and picked the emerald up. "You, Sonic, I told you to keep these pest busy." Eggman shouted as he recognized the people that ambushed him.

"Sorry." Sonic replied as he rushed to Eggman side. Shadow followed him, hoping the plan will work. Sonic jumped and did a homing attack on Rouge, causing the albino bat to drop the jewel. Sonic quickly uncurled and caught in the air. He soon leaped onto the airship.

"You won't get away so easily, Eggman, you're surrounded." Amy said as she held up her hammer. Eggman chuckled at them.

"Did all of you forget Sonic's ability?" the scientist said.

"What ability? Wait not that." Shadow said as he realized the blue hedgehog ability with the emerald.

"Sonic, get us out of here." Eggman commanded. Sonic held up the blue chaos emerald as it began to glow.

"Chaos…Control!" he shouted. In seconds they vanished leaving Shadow and his friends in the windy valley.


	11. Chaos in the Forest

_Chaos in the Forest_

"Doctor, I see that your mission was successful." Decoe said as Eggman and Sonic flashed in the command room.

"Of course it is you idiot." Eggman said as Sonic placed the green emerald in a case with seven slots.

"Why isn't he placing the other emerald in the case?" Bocoe asked as he saw the blue hedgehog place the other emerald in his quill. Sonic then turns around and walk up to Eggman's side.

"He's going to use it to go places through Chaos Control." Eggman replied as he pets Sonic headed. He soon scratches behind the cobalt hedgehog, causing Sonic to purr. Eggman walks over to his monitor and checks it. "Let's go. The next emerald is in the Mystic Forest."

**Mystic Ruins**

We almost had it." Rouge said as she rubbed her head. They were all blasted by a gust of air as the Egg Carrier 3 begins to lift in to the sky. The group covered their faces and was blasted back a few feet.

"Where are they going now, it's nearly sunset." Tails said as the ship flew toward the Mystic Forest.

"They must have find another chaos emerald. We got to get it before Sonic transforms into a beast again." Knuckles said as they ran toward the nearby forest.

"What's wrong about Faker's nightly appearance?" Shadow asked as they ran through the forest.

"He's stronger and has the ability to stretch his arms, but is slower." Tails explained as they came across a hut. Nearby was a big purple cat holding a yellow chaos emerald. It was talking to Sonic who held his hand out.

"I need that emerald, Big. Can you please give it to me?" the blue hedgehog said, his eyes showing plea. A frog that sat on Big's shoulder croaked.

"Alright, here you go Sonic." Big said as he hands it to Sonic, but before he could touch it, a chaos spear was thrown between them. As they turned to the direction of where the spear came from and found their friends. Shadow was holding another chaos spear.

"Big, don't give it to him. Sonic's not himself." Tails shouted as Shadow threw another chaos spear at the blue hedgehog. Sonic glared at them as they rushed over to the cat.

"Give the emerald to me, now." Sonic shouted at Big. He soon snatches the yellow gem out of the purple cat's hand. "My mission is complete." Before Sonic could use chaos control, Knuckles punched him in the back, sending the blue hedgehog into a tree.

"That's payback for last time." the echidna said as he picked up the emerald. As Sonic got up, he begins to scream in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Rouge asked. Tails, Amy, and Knuckles stared at the blue hedgehog in fear.

"It must be night." Tails said as Sonic began his transformation. When it was done, the werehog got on all four and glared at them growling. Unlike last time, Sonic's eyes were slits. Everyone except Shadow backed away in fear as the beast roared at them. Sonic soon looked at Knuckles who was still holding the chaos emerald. Shadow formed another chaos spear and threw it at Sonic, but Sonic extended his arms to a tree next to the red echidna. Shadow was shock at his rival's ability.

'You weren't kidding when you said he could stretch." the ebony hedgehog said. Sonic dropped out of the tree and snarled at Knuckles who held out his fist. The werehog threw a punch at Knuckles which was partially blocked as he held his hands in front of him. He was sent a few feet back and ended up dropping the emerald. Before Shadow or his group could reach for the emerald, Sonic stretched his arm again and picked it up. Placing it in his quills, the werehog ran through the forest.

"What happen to Sonic?" Big asked. The frog croaked in agreement. Tails and Amy explained what happen as Rouge helped Knuckles u, who had fallen on his back from the punch.

"Doctor now has three emeralds. What is he up to anyway?" Shadow asked as he stared at the direction Sonic ran off in. He then questioned Tails, "Can he use Chaos Control in that form?" Tails just shrugged.

"I don't know. There's a possibility that he can't." Tails answered.

"We should go after him then. We could get the emerald back before he gets to Eggman's ship." Shadow added. Everyone nodded.

"Me and Froggy wish you luck, friends." Big said as he waved his hand as the group chased after the werehog. Froggy croaked in agreement.


	12. Speed or Strength

_Speed or Strength_

"Where is the hedgehog?" Eggman said. "I told him to be here before night came, I have other plans for that transformation of his." He and his two robot servants, Decoe and Bocoe, turned around as the bushes rustled in front of the Egg Carrier 3. A figure rushed out of it, two bright lights of yellow and blue shone in its furry quills. "Ah, sonic, I see that your mission was successful."

"Master, Shadow and his groups are coming this way. I was able to lose them, but I suspect them to find us soon." Sonic said as he pulled out the emeralds and gave them to the scientist. His ears soon perked as they picked up a rustling sound that neither the round man nor his robots could hear. "They're almost here."

"Deal with them then while I prepare the ship for departure." Eggman said as he pet the werehog. Sonic smiled, his sharp teeth glistening in the moon's light. As Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe went inside the ship, an injured Shadow, Tails, Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles appeared. Shadow was glaring at him, still mad at what happen earlier when he found him the first time.

**(Flashback) Shadow's P.O.V**

Tails and I had decided that I should try to find Sonic since I could catch up easily to him in his slow state. I nodded as I left my group behind, using my chaos sense to locate the hedgehog, or what Tails, Amy, and Knuckles called a werehog. Zooming through the forest on my hover shoes, I was hoping to catch a glimpse of midnight blue fur. I soon heard a rustle come from the above me. I jerked my head in that direction, as I did another rustle was heard in the opposite direction. I soon became annoyed as the endless rustles in the tree. I, the Ultimate Lifeform, was not going to be toyed with. I formed a chaos spear, waiting for another rustle to be heard. It soon came right behind me and as I whip around and arched my arm in a throwing position, ready to release the chaos spear, I was sent flying toward a tree that was in front of me. AS the tree shook and I fell down to the wet ground, pine cones fell hitting my head. When I regain my vision I saw the person I was looking for smiling at me in a way that made Eggman look like a good guy, it was Sonic the hedgehog, known to me as Faker. "So, you finally show up. For a person who says that you're faster than me, you move pretty slow." He said. He charged at me, his green eyes suddenly turning to blood red eyes in the form of slits. I rolled over just in time to have the werehog collide into the tree head first, his head sticking out the other side.

"Who's slow now?" I said, taunting. Sonic smirked as a something tapped my shoulder. As I turn around, I was greeted by one of Sonic's fist that collides into my face. As I was knocked backward into the same tree that I was punched into earlier and is currently holding Sonic's head in place, the strength was enough for the werehog to be released form the tree's headlock and knocked me unconscious. I don't know how long I was out, but as I regain consciousness, I could hear people shouting my name.

"Shadow, are you ok." said a childish and a familiar voice that I recognized as Tails and Rouge.

"He must have found Sonic." Another voice that I recognized as the red echidna said.

"And it looks like he took a beating too." the voice of Amy said.

Uh," I moaned as I sat up, rubbing my head, shock to find bandages covering it, "what happen."

"You tell us, we were following the same direction you went in and found you beaten up and unconscious next to a tree with a large hole in it." Amy said, "You head was bleeding so I patched it up."

"Thanks, Amy." Shadow said as Rouge helped him up. He soon explained what happen, feeling angry and embarrassed to be beaten so easily.

**(Flashback ended) Normal P.O.V.**

"Back for more I see," Sonic said tauntingly grinning. "And this time we have an audience."

"You got me by surprise last time, but let's see how you fair against us five." Shadow said as he and his friends all got in a fighting position. Sonic started to snicker.

"That doesn't seem fair," the werehog said, his eyes green emerald eyes slowly turning into a blood red color, "at least for you and your group." He soon rushed at the group, drool drip off his sharp fangs.


	13. Round 2

_Round 2_

Shadow and his friends dogged to the side as the werehog leapt at the area that they were at, colliding into a nearby tree. Shaking his head and anger, he whipped his head at the ebony hedgehog, his eyes glowing in rage. "What wrong, Sonic, too fast for you." Shadow taunted the werehog making him snarl in response before standing on his hind legs. Everyone got prepared for Sonic's arm to come their way any second, but what Sonic did next surprised them. The grayish blue werehog lifted its stretchy arm a few feet over his head before pounding the ground like a bongo, causing the earth around him to shake which caused to his opponents to wobble for balance. Taking the advantage he stretched his arms to the side and spun in a circle, causing him to be like a spinning top which had hit the entire unbalance group unable to avoid being whacked into a tree.

"Wow, that's new." Tails said as he clutched his head in pain with one hand.

"We can admire his new moves later, Tails. Let's try to find away to stop him and get the chaos emeralds and my master emerald back."Knuckles replied angrily.

"Yeah, so I can take it from Knuckie here." Rouge said sweetly as she flew out the tree, surprisingly with only a few small scratches where Sonic's claws hit her on her side.

"Okay, one, can't you ever take a break and two DON'T CALL ME KNUCKIE." The red echidna furiously shouted.

"Sorry to interrupt your little argument," Amy said from a branch above Tails, gaining the two mobians attention, "but does anyone know where Shadow is?" The fox, echidna, and bat looked around to see that the ebony hedgehog was nowhere in sight.

"Hey where is Shadow." Rogue said.

"Hey, don't expect this to happen again, but I could really use some help here!" Shadow said growling as he dodged a pair of stretched arms. The group looked at him in shock surprised to actually hear Shadow asking for help. The shock soon left their face as Knuckles and Amy jumped out of the three and landed beside Shadow while Tails flew next to Rouge. The pink hedgehog threateningly held up her Piko-Piko hammer while Knuckles held up his fist in preparation. The werehog chuckled as he looked at the separated the group before a loud voice was heard from the ship.

"Sonic, get on board immediately." Eggman yelled over the intercom. Sonic growled in frustration before turning around and dashing away toward the ship and stopping at the entrance to yell back to the group.

"This is not a victory for you. You just got lucky, but next time we meet," Sonic glared at them his red eyes slowly turning into his usual emerald green eyes, "you'll regret trying to fight me."

"Get here now Sonic." Eggman yelled again. Sonic whimpered a little before he disappeared as the metal door slammed shut in front of him. The Egg Carrier 3 slowly begins to lift as the group was blasted again with the tremendous air the ship caused. Seconds later it turned around and soon disappeared in a flash of light.

"They got away." Knuckles said as he pounded his fist into the ground.

"Hey, Shadow, can you track down Eggman's ship." Rouge asked. Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but without the chaos emeralds with us, they might prove harder to track down."

"Why don't we use the Tornado?" Tails suggested, but before anyone could reply a voice from behind them was heard.

"What happen to Sonic?" They turned around to see two figures glaring at them.

**I thought that the group was a little too small so I wanted to put to more people in that could cause some dramatic moments. I would like all of you to try to guess who these two are. (Hint: They are mainly found on TV show that first aired before 2000.)**


	14. Meeting the Family

_Meeting the Family_

"I said what happen to Sonic." one of the figures said. It was a pink hedgehog with lavender eyes and was wearing a dress with a short purple skirt and a red sleeveless top. A band of gold forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of it was around its waist. It also wore purple gloves that go up to the elbows and red stockings under purple boots. Around the pink hedgehog neck was a medallion shaped like a piano hanging from a necklace. Beside the pink hedgehog was a green hedgehog with brown eyes that wore an opened reddish-brown vest, black spiked bracelets, a small orange belt bag, and red and white shoes. Two earrings were pierced and its left ear. It also had a medallion that was shaped like a drum.

"And why would you care?" Amy said as she returned the glares to the pink hedgehog. Nobody noticed the red echidna shrinking back a little.

"I wasn't asking you girl. I was asking Knuckles." The pink hedgehog replied as everyone stared at Knuckles.

"I'll explain everything Sonia." Knuckles replied.

"You know these two?" Rouge asked in shocked. Knuckles nodded his head.

"Yeah. This is Sonia and this is Manic." Knuckles said as he introduced the two hedgehogs.

"And we're Sonic's siblings." Manic said. Everyone except Knuckles started to laugh when the green hedgehog said those words.

"You have got to be kidding me. I knew Sonic for at least three years and he never talked about having siblings." Tails said between laughter. Sonia became frustrated at the group and changed her medallion into a piano in the shape of a rifle. Knuckles and Manic gulped as the group continued to laugh.

"A piano, what are you going to do with that, bore us." Rouge said as she continues to laugh. The pink hedgehog pulled a trigger and a laser shot out of the piano and hit a bird that was flying over. It plummets to the ground and lands in front of the shock group.

"Are you done or should I have Manic start an earthquake." Sonia threatens as the piano changed back into a silver medallion.

"Now start explaining echidna." Manic said. Knuckles begin to explain everything from Sonic being attack and bitten to the fight a few minutes ago, the hedgehogs had worry in their eyes and their face went pale. Soon Sonia eyes turned back into a blazing glare.

"When I get my hand on Eggman, he'll wish he was never born." Sonia mumbled as she clenched her fist as she looked at the ground. She then looked back at the group. "Well, let's get going. The sooner we get Sonic back the sooner I can yell at him for leaving" Manic let out a sigh earning a glare from his sister.

"You becoming like Sonic, you know that sis." he simply stated.

"Well, I'm worried and mad at him." Sonia replied.

"Anyway, I believe the Doctor and Faker went east." Shadow explained.

"Alright then, I'll get the Tornado ready." Tails said as he rushed through the woods followed by the other mobians.

**Egg Carrier 3**

"Sonic!" Eggman yelled as he waited for his pet to arrive in the command room. In the case beside him were glowing three color emeralds. He heard running coming down the hall and turned to find the blue werehog panting.

"Sorry, I not as fast in this form." Sonic replied as he padded up to Eggman. He begins to pet the werehog and scratch behind one of his ears, causing him to purr. "Where are we going?"

"How about a family reunion." Eggman smirked evilly. Sonic did the same. "Decoe, Bocoe, we're heading to Mobotropolis."


	15. Under Attack

**Sorry for the late update, been trying to come up with wording this chapter, anyway, here it is. Enjoy.**

_Under Attack_

"Well, anyway, we still don't know who you are?" Manic said as he pushed a tree branch to the side allowing him, Sonia, Tails, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge to walk by easily. Sadly for Knuckles who was behind the rest of the group got smacked upside the head by the branch. Growling he rubbed his sore head as he pushed the branch to the side.

"My real name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." Tails said as his name sake swayed behind him.

"I can see why." Sonia said as he looked at the twin tails.

"Anyway, I'm Amy, Sonic's future wife." the pink hedgehog said excitedly. The two siblings looked at her in confusion.

"Woah, I didn't know he was engaged." Manic said stunned.

"He's not. That's Amy for you, has the biggest crush on your brother and chases him around everywhere trying to get him to go out with her." Knuckles said as he walked up to where the three hedgehogs and fox was, leaving Shadow and Rouge in the back.

"Moving away from, Sonic's self pro-claimed," Rouge said before the four mobians could say anything else, "I'm Rouge, GUN agent and master thief."

"Oh, so you call yourself a master thief huh. I can believe the thief part, but not the master part, and I know." Manic smirked as he turned to face her.

"Oh, brother." Sonia mumbled understanding what was about to happen.

"Oh yeah, how?" the white bat replied glaring at the green hedgehog. Manic opened his belt bag and pulled out a large diamond bracelet with the word 'Rouge' inscribed on it. The white bat gasped as she searched herself to realize that the bracelet was indeed hers. "How did you do that?" she said as she snatched the bracelet back.

"I was raised as a thief. I can still anything from almost anyone." Manic said proudly.

"What do you mean by almost?"

"Sonic's the only person who really catches me. He and Sonia don't like it when I steal something most of the time." he said, earning a glare from his sister.

"Can we hurry up, the doctor and faker could be causing all sorts of trouble if we don't hurry." Shadow said.

"Sorry, anyway, we still don't know anything about you." Sonia said as she quickened her pace.

"I am Shadow…Shadow the hedgehog. I am the Ultimate Lifeform created by Gerald Robotnik 50 years ago." ebony hedgehog said.

"Who's Gerald?" the green hedgehog asked.

"He's Eggman's grandfather, who after being imprisoned gone crazy and tried to destroy the whole world by causing the Ark to collide with the planet, but was stopped when Sonic and Shadow went super and defeated the Final Hazard." Tails explained.

"I'm not surprise that he would do that." Sonia said as she walked through another set of bushes that separated the forest and a large clearing that was mostly bare, except for a large blue-bi-plane and a tan van with a blue, two-handle guitar and the letters 'S' and 'U' going diagonally across it. Near the bi-plane stood a lion wearing a light blue shirt with lime green sleeves and light blue pants.

"Hey, Sonia, Manic," he said as he turned to greet them. Shock covered his face as he recognized the red echidna, "Knuckles, it's good to see you old friend, how have you been." the lion said as he shook Knuckles hand.

"It has been good Cyrus, anything new with you lately."

"Nothing really, it has been quite boring after we kicked 'Buttnik out of Mobotropolis." Cyrus replied. "Amway, who are your friends," He looked around hoping to find someone in the group but couldn't, "and where's Sonic."

"Yeah, about that." Knuckles started before explaining about everything that had happened to the blue speedster. Then he allowed the group to introduce themselves to Cyrus.

"So Sonic let's you fly the Tornado?" Cyrus asked to Tails who nodded. "Man you must be lucky, he wouldn't even let me touch it and I was his best friend and their mechanic." He said as he looked over the plane again. "It's in better shape than after the accident."

"Let me guess, Faker crashed the plane." Shadow said.

"Kinda, he was doing a test run when he got caught in a storm. He tried to fly it back to the hangar, but then a tornado formed in sucked it in. The plane then landed in a short tree, with dents and scratches, but pretty well intact. He finally came up with a name for the plane and called it the Tornado." Cyrus explained. He then walked into over to the van and pulled out a computer. Typing in a password, he pulled up a map of what was northeast from here. "Uh, guys, we really need to catch Sonic and Eggman."

"Where are they heading to?" Amy asked.

"Mobotropolis." the lion simply said, but it was enough for the echidna and the hedgehog siblings who had gasped when he said that.

**Mobotropolis**

The large city of Mobotropolis was home to the royal hedgehog family. The castle was similar to a pyramid covered and surrounded by lush vegetation. Buildings of various shapes and sizes surrounded the castle in a circle that expanded for miles, trees, bushes, and meadows dotted the area. Adult mobians hurried to and from work while children were called inside for bed. Guards patrolled the area searching for any signs of trouble, but unknown to them was that trouble was in the air, literally. Too far to be spotted on radar or seen by binoculars was the Egg Carrier 3. A large hangar slid open and large robots flew out toward the city while a large creature landed on the ground and proceeded to travel to the city on foot.

"Alright mink, we want our pay and we want it now." a large bulldog said as he inched closer and closer to the cowering mink (If you ever watched Sonic Underground, you'll know who it is). A green snake and a fox followed him.

"Yeah, and don't even think about sssskipping it." the snake said as he exposed his poisonous fangs which glinted under the moonlight.

"I d...do not have the money at the moment, but I…I promise I…I'll give it to you as soon as possible." The mink stuttered as he backed into a wall…

if walls were furry and let out hot air as it moved.

The mink looked up to be greeted by a pair of blood red eyes. He then looked back to where the approaching group were to realize that they had ran out the second they notice the eyes, since a tip of the snake's tail was visible for a few seconds before disappearing behind the corner. "Uh…" the mink said as he slowly turned around to see a large creature with thick dark blue fur and gray-like skin. Its teeth gleamed in the available light as drool dripped off of them. "Help!" the mink screamed as he bolted out the alley. Alarms went off as large robots plummeted to the ground, causing craters to form all over the city before slowly rising and aiming machine guns and laser canons at the guards and citizens. The large creature raced out of the alleyway, but was uninterested in the screaming mink, which was currently annoying it due to its sensitive ears, and looked at the guards and citizens.

"Attack." the beast ordered.


	16. THe Queen in Danger?

_The Queen in Danger?_

"What's so important about Mobotropolis?" Rouge asked as the white bat stared at the shocked echidna, hedgehogs, and lion along with Tails, Shadow, and Amy.

"Not what, who. That's where Sonic, Sonia, and Manic's mother live at." The lion said as he quickly slams the computer shut and dash into the band van. The engine could be heard softly roaring as Cyrus tries to turn it on. After a few tries it finally roars to life. Pressing a few butting, a large slot opened on each side of the van as a large pair of wings. A large pair of thrusters appeared on the back of the tan van. The van slowly rose as the front wheels slowly merged together. In minutes the van had transformed itself into a plane.

"Woah." Tails said as he closely examines the now plane van.

"Anyway, who is your mother?" Shadow asked, uninterested in the van. Sonia and Manic turned their attention to Knuckles who shrunk back a little.

"You and Sonic never talked about us, have you?" Sonia said as she placed her hand onto her hip. A smirk was visible on her tan muzzle.

" No okay." Knuckles replied.

"Anyway, our mother is Queen Aleena." Manic said causing Shadow, Rouge, and Amy to burst into another laugh.

"Faker, a prince, this is a joke right." Shadow said as he tried to imagine his cocky rival on a throne. Knuckles and Sonia slowly stepped away as this time, Manic was getting irritated. Transforming his medallion into a pair of drums, he started a long roll that caused the ground around him to shake with the beat. The hedgehogs and bat was shocked as the ground in front of them slowly opened as a large crack headed toward them that would possible plummet them to the middle of Mobius. Understanding that the three had finally stopped, the green hedgehog slowed his roll to a slight tap as the crack slowly closed back up.

"Sonia wasn't kidding when she said about you making an earthquake." Amy said as she tries to steady herself.

"Hi, guys, are we going or not." Cyrus says as he sticks his head out the window and tapped a finger on the steering wheel. Tails was getting ready as he prepared the X-tornado for take-off.

"Coming." The rest of the group, except Shadow, said as Amy climbed into one of the seats of the X-tornado. Shadow and Rouge climbed onto the wings of the plane and Knuckles entered the van along with Sonia and Manic. Bothe vehicles began to roll through the clearing before lifting up into the air and over the trees as they headed for Mobotropolis…

…or at least, what's left off it.

**Mobotropolis**

Gun fire echoed across the city as missiles were fired at the frightened mobians and buildings. Padding through the destruction was a large grayish-blue werehog who was quickly approaching the castle. Charging through attacking guards, he quickly made his way to the top of the castle to find…

….nobody.

Searching around and sniffing the air for any scent, the werehog growled as he came to a conclusion, the queen had escaped. Punching a nearby wall, the werehog walked out onto a balcony to spot a van and plane flying toward the city. _Seems like things are starting to get interesting. _He thought as he smirked at the vehicles landing on the outskirt of the city.


End file.
